


Moving On - chapter 6

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fiction, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-26
Updated: 2003-02-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 07:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: An alliance is formed to fight the aliens and replicants.





	Moving On - chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Moving On - chapter 6

### Moving On - chapter 6

#### by Jo B

Title: Moving On Chapter 6 - Last Chance 

Author: Jo B 

Keywords: M/Sk/D friendship M/Sk Slash 

Rating: NC-17 

Chapter Summary: An alliance is formed to fight the aliens and replicants. 

Spoilers: Existence, season 8, and some from other seasons. 

Disclaimer: The X-Files characters are the property Chris Carter, 1013 productions and Fox Broadcasting. No money is being made from their use. 

Warning! This story contains romance between two men. Turn back now, if the subject matter offends you. This is your only warning. Really...I'm serious. 

Archive: DitB, Slashing Mulder, Doggett-slash all others please ask first. 

Web site: http://slashingmulder.com/JoB/ 

Author notes: I started this story before season 9, so canon no longer applies--as if it ever did. 

Special Beta thanks to Joey. 

* * *

Moving On Chapter 6  
Last Chance  
By Jo B 

Skinner's and Mulder's residence  
Friday, March 30, 2001  
5:30 a.m. 

Skinner stood in front of the bathroom mirror and clipped on his cufflinks. Then he adjusted his tie before removing his suit coat from the hanger and pulling it on. He clicked off the bathroom light and walked back into the bedroom, pausing beside the bed. Mulder was sleeping curled up on his side his face buried under the crook of his arm as he hugged the pillow. Their kitten, Midnight, was sleeping on top of his hip. Skinner longed to join him back in bed, but he needed to get into work and complete his report due at an early meeting that morning. 

Sighing, Skinner bent and kissed Fox on the side of his head before heading out of the bedroom. When he turned on the light in the kitchen Nutmeg awakened and started yapping. He walked over to the walk-in closet that had a child's gate stretched across the length of the opening and reached in to pick her up. A small pile of poop and wet newspaper were in one corner of the closet. He knew Fox had gotten up in the middle of the night to sit with the puppy and feed her again. 

"How are you, baby girl?" Skinner cooed as he held the puppy up in front of his face and rubbed their noses together while being careful not to get any fur on his suit. They had a sticky tape roller in the laundry room that he would use before leaving the house. 

"I wish I had time to take you for a walk but I need to get into work. But don't worry, sweetie, daddy Fox should be up in an hour he'll take you for one." 

Skinner grabbed a small can of puppy chow and removed the pull top lid. He juggled the frisky puppy under one arm while he dumped the cans contents into the dog bowl in the walk-in closet then placed the puppy back in the room. He should probably clean up the soiled newspaper, but he was already running late, he'd leave it for Fox to do. After using the sticky tape to clean the puppy fur off his suit coat Skinner took off for work. 

The moment his car drove off down the street, the kitten hissed and jumped off the bed, then raced out of the bedroom. Mulder drifted halfway to wakefulness as he felt Walter's hand caressing his hip and his lover's hot breath on the back of his neck. The hand dropped to his leg and coaxed him to raise it exposing more of himself to the intimate caresses. Mulder wasn't really in the mood for sex, his ass was still a little sore from last night and he had spent a couple of hours sitting up with the puppy and cleaning the soiled newspaper from her room. 

Kisses to his shoulder and the relentless stroking soon had Mulder aroused despite himself. He moaned still not fully awake. 

He felt the wide bulbous head of Walter's cock push against his anus then pop inside of him. Something didn't feel quite right, but as the thrusting started, all thoughts about anything being amiss vanished into the purple haze of pleasure. Firm fingers wrapped around his erection and started jerking him off. Mulder came with a whimper, still unable to fully shake off the fog of sleep. The pounding into his ass didn't stop, it became more forceful while the fingers continued to stroke his flaccid penis until it became erect again under the double assault. 

The second time he came, Mulder passed out. When he returned to consciousness, sunlight was creeping into the bedroom through the patio door. He rolled off the wet spot that was under his belly and onto his back and winced at the soreness from his ass. Walter wasn't in bed, he must have left for work, Mulder decided. Mulder tiredly climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to take a shower. 

After his shower, he dressed and went to take Nutmeg for a walk. He sighed as he looked inside the walk-in closet at her. She was wagging her tail and yapping at him excitedly. The newspapers in the room were covered in shit and urine. He unfastened the gate and let the puppy out. Then he started to clean up the mess, even the pad on the dog bed had shit on it. He unzipped it and removed the foam pad then carried the cover into the laundry room to soak it in the sink. All the while Nutmeg stayed close by his side, looking for attention. 

As Mulder was mopping the floor of the walk-in closet, Midnight came out from hiding. 

Mulder looked down at him. "Where have you been?" 

He rubbed against Mulder's legs, winding in and out. 

Nutmeg started licking the kitten. 

Mulder smiled as he watched them. "I'll feed you first, then I'm taking your girlfriend for a walk." 

After Mulder had fed the kitten, he clipped the leash onto Nutmeg's collar and headed outside. She was more interested in the bushes than in actually going for a walk. Mulder had to gently tug the leash to get her to follow him. He really was in no hurry, his ass was still sore from the pounding Walter had given him, so he wasn't moving too quickly. 

They finally made it to the row of shops and he entered the coffee shop to purchase a cafe latte and a raspberry scone. Other than the pet store it was one of the few places that allowed people to bring their pets inside. 

"Hey, he's really a cutie. What's his name?" the lady behind the counter asked as she leaned forward to look down at the puppy. 

"Her name is Nutmeg," Mulder said, smiling. 

"Well then, she's a real cutie." 

Mulder paid for his coffee and scone then sat at one of their small tables to relax while enjoying his coffee and treat. He was so tired. It didn't help that he and Walter had guests coming over for dinner tonight. He had the funny feeling that their house would become the place where his and Walter's friends met and hung out. And with Scully moving in, it could become pretty chaotic. 

* * *

Hoover building  
Friday, March 30, 2001  
9:00 a.m. 

Doggett frowned as he looked again at the hole in the side of his truck. Whatever Burks had added to that paint mixture had eaten through the steel. It was bad enough that he had several new dents in his truck from car doors and shopping carts. He even had to pick off various pieces of metal objects that were stuck onto the side of his truck. The biggest was a hubcap. 

He'd talk to Burks tonight over at Skinner's and Mulder's place. 

* * *

Skinner's and Mulder's residence  
Friday, March 30, 2001  
6:00 p.m. 

Skinner had invited his old military friend, General Gideon McKnight, over for dinner. Mulder was going to attempt to read his friend's mind after dinner. If he checked out then Skinner would fill the General in on the situation and ask for his help. 

Doggett and Burks were already there, in the family room, arguing about the damage done to Doggett's truck from Chuck's paint job. 

"It's ate through the metal, Chuck, not to mention all the dents on the body of the truck caused by shopping carts and car doors smacking into it at the shopping center." 

"John, it is not possible for the compound to have eaten through steel. Let's go outside and you can show me the damage." 

Doggett had Mulder's kitten on his shoulder while he argued with Burks. He lifted it off. "Down you go," he said, setting the small bundle of fur on the floor. 

They walked through the kitchen and out the backdoor to the driveway. 

Burks' eyes widened as he examined the three holes on the truck. One was on the driver's side and the other two were on the passenger side. They were all similar in size and shape. He pulled out a Swiss army knife. "John, can you get me a plastic bag?" 

"Sure, Chuck...what do you have?" 

"It looks like carbon. Where was your truck parked when you got this damage?" 

"The parking ramp at the Hoover building. The truck was fine when I parked it yesterday morning then I noticed the hole on the passenger side. Today it ate through in two more places." 

"Would your truck have been in view of any of the security cameras in the ramp?" Chuck asked as he probed the damage with his pocket knife. 

Doggett thought about where he had parked. "Not yesterday, but today I got a spot close to one of the main doors that has a camera." 

"Okay, get me the plastic bag...we'll need Walter to get his hands on the surveillance video from that camera." 

"What are you thinking, Chuck?" 

"I'm thinking that your truck took out three replicants while you were working." 

"But there weren't any bodies." 

"I'll be able to tell in a few hours if the carbon from around the holes is animal or mineral." 

Doggett shook his head in disbelief as he hurried into the house. "Walt, where do you keep your plastic sandwich bags?" 

Skinner looked up from chopping radishes for the mixed greens salad. "Second drawer next to the refrigerator. Why?" 

"Put the knife down and come outside for a sec," Doggett said as he grabbed several zip lock bags. If he hadn't stopped home to change after work he would have had several plastic evidence bags in his suit coat pocket. 

Skinner scooped the kitten off the floor as he followed Doggett outside. He knew better than to leave the little scavenger alone in the kitchen when there was food out on the counter. Mulder had taken the puppy for another walk and was also picking up a pecan pie at the Blue Moon Caf for their dessert. 

"What happened to your truck?" Skinner asked as they stopped beside Burks. 

"Chuck thinks the holes could have been made by relicants." 

Skinner remembered Billy Miles putting his hand through the elevator door. "Why would they put their fists through it?" 

"More likely what was left of their entire body," Burks said as he scrapped the carbon like substance into the plastic bag. 

"Walt, we can find out just what happened if you could get the tape from the security camera on the second level of the ramp next to the entrance to the building." As he talked, Doggett reached out and took the kitten from Skinner, he'd always loved cats, but his job precluded him owning any pets. He was on the road far too often for it to be practical to have pets. 

"I'll go in tomorrow morning. I can say that I want to review the tape since someone damaged your truck," Skinner said. 

An expensive silver Cadillac DeVille pulled into the driveway and parked. A corporal jumped out from behind the wheel. He hurried back and opened the back passenger door, and General McKnight climbed out. 

Skinner strolled over to greet his friend. 

"Gideon, thanks for coming." He shook the General's hand. 

"Walt, thank you for inviting me. It's been a long time." The General looked down at Burks who was zipping up the bag filled with black powder. "Now what is this about?" 

"I'll fill you in after dinner. I'd like you to meet a couple of friends. This is Special Agent John Doggett and Doctor Charles Burks. Guys, General Gideon McKnight." 

"Sir, it's really an honor to meet you," Doggett said, shaking the General's hand. 

Burks nodded at the General and turned to Skinner as he put the plastic bag in his pocket. "Walter, I'm going to have to pass on dinner, I want to get this sample to the lab." 

"Okay, Chuck. Call us as soon as you have anything." 

"If you get that video I'd like to view it," Burks said as he pulled his car keys out of his pocket. 

"Stop over for lunch tomorrow, we should have something then." 

Mulder walked up the sidewalk carrying the puppy and a bag as Burks car pulled away from the curb. "Where's Chuck going?" 

"Back to his lab. Fox, I'd like you to meet my good friend General Gideon McKnight," Skinner said as he took the puppy and bag from Mulder. 

"So you're the famous Fox Mulder," the General said as he shook Mulder's hand. 

Mulder raised an eyebrow. "Famous not infamous?" 

McKnight chuckled. "Infamous in some circles of the military, but not all." 

"Good, I was worried that I might have lost my touch." 

"Shall we go inside?" Skinner said as he led them through the backdoor and into the kitchen. He took the leash off the puppy and set her out of the way in her gated room. Nutmeg immediately went over to her food and water dishes. 

Midnight climbed over the gate and joined the puppy in the small room. 

"General, can I get you something to drink? Wine, beer, a cocktail or a soda?" Mulder asked. 

"I could go for a martini." 

"That sounds good, Fox, make me one, too," Skinner said. 

"I'll have it for you in a second," Mulder said as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands. He wasn't feeling very well, ever since he'd gotten up that morning, and hoped he wasn't coming down with anything. 

"Walter, you have a nice home," McKnight said. 

"Thanks. Fox and I are looking forward to spending many happy years here." Skinner went back to fixing the salad while he talked. 

Doggett followed Mulder into the family room. He chuckled when he found Mulder looking through a book on cocktails. 

Mulder looked up. "What?" 

"Let me handle the drinks. I swear that I still have a hangover from the screwdriver you made me last weekend," Doggett said as he reached for the dry vermouth and gin. 

"Be my guest." Mulder knew he was hopeless at mixing drinks and welcomed the help. 

Doggett filled a shaker with ice and added the gin and vermouth. "Are you going to have one?" he asked as he reached for the martini glasses. 

"No. I think I'm coming down with a cold and rather not have alcohol." He watched as John strained the chilled liquor into three martini glasses then added the three skewered olives to each glass. 

"Maybe you should drink some orange juice." 

"That's a good suggestion." 

Doggett pulled out a carton of orange juice from the refrigerator and filled a tumbler. "Are you sure you don't want a little vodka added?" 

"Positive." Mulder sipped the juice as they walked to the kitchen. 

Walter was taking the rack of lamb out of the oven. The General took one of the glasses from the tray Doggett held, while Skinner set the lamb on the counter. 

"Walter, why don't you and John take the General into the dining room and start on the salad while I finish up in here? The salad plates are already on the table." Mulder wanted to give Walter some time to get reacquainted with his friend, plus he just wasn't very hungry. 

"Thanks, Fox." He took one of the martini glasses off the tray, grabbed the large bowl of salad, and led his friends into the next room. 

Mulder mashed the potatoes then made a gravy before pulling out the carving set. He sliced apart the rack of lamb, putting a generous portion on each plate then added the vegetables and potatoes. He carried a basket of bread into the dining room then picked up the empty salad plates. 

"I think you've missed your calling, Fox. You would have made a good busboy," Doggett teased. 

Mulder smiled. "If my PI agency falls through I'll consider it." As he headed back into the kitchen, he caught Walter's conversation with McKnight. They were reminiscing about their time together in 'Nam. That was one subject that Walter was still reluctant to talk about with him. He only talked about it briefly one time in the X-Files basement office many years ago. 

Mulder made two trips carrying the dinner plates into the dining room, then took a seat next to Doggett. 

"Walt was telling me, Fox, that you two are going to be tying the knot this summer." 

"Yeah, we're having a commitment ceremony in July." 

"I hope someday it will be legal for gay couples to marry." 

Mulder looked across the table at him. "That's pretty open-minded for someone in your position, General." 

"Not really. I don't believe the government should interfere with its citizen's private lives. If you and Walt want to legally marry that should be your business. On the other hand, I support our government's policy regarding gays in the military." 

"Don't ask, don't tell," Mulder said. 

"It works." The General smiled, sliced off a piece of lamb, and popped it into his mouth. "Mm, the lamb is perfect." 

The puppy started whimpering, Mulder sighed and stood. "Excuse me." 

In the kitchen, the kitten was on the counter trying to get at the foil-wrapped lamb. Mulder snatched him off the counter on his way to let the puppy out of her room. "Oh no you don't, Midnight." 

In the puppy room, there was a small pile of smelly poop on a wet newspaper. 

"Good girl, Nutmeg. I bet you'd like to come out and see your dad." 

Mulder set the kitten down and picked up the puppy, he clipped the leash on her collar and carried her into the dining room. He set her on the floor and hooked the leash over the back of Walter's chair. 

Skinner looked down at her and smiled. 

"That's a nice looking pup," the General said. 

"We've only had her a few days and are in the process of housetraining her. I never realized how much work it would be," Skinner said. 

Mulder glanced indignantly at his lover before he started back to clean the mess in the puppy's room. He'd been the one cleaning up after the puppy. The only time Walter had lifted a finger was the first night. Not once had he taken the soiled newspaper from the puppy's room and replaced it with clean paper. 

The General leaned down to pet the puppy. "They are well worth the work. I've had four Great Danes over the years. You'd never find a more friendly dog. Unfortunately the breed only lives about nine years. After Samson passed away I just couldn't bring myself to replace him." 

"I wonder how long Golden Retrievers live for?" Skinner said. 

"Ten to fifteen-years. The larger the breed of dog, the shorter the life span," Doggett said. 

"Have you ever owned a dog?" Skinner asked. 

"We had several dogs over the years on my parent's farm," Doggett replied, "But I'm more of a cat person." 

"I would have figured you as a dog person," Skinner said. 

"Nope. I like cats...they have attitude." 

Mulder came back into the room, sat, and looked at his cold plate of food. He was feeling worse. When he noticed everyone had finished eating, he stood and started clearing away the empty plates. 

Skinner followed him into the kitchen. "Fox, you barely touched your food. What's wrong?" 

"Walter, can you dish up the dessert?" 

"Sure, babe, you look tired," Skinner said. They had planned on Mulder feigning sick so he could go into the bedroom and try to read the General's mind. However Skinner noticed that his lover really did look sick. 

Mulder smiled tiredly and set the plates in the sink. "I had a tough day, and to top it off I think I'm coming down with a cold." 

"Why don't you go and lie down. I'll take care of our guest." 

"Thanks, Walter, I'll be back in a bit. And watch, Nutmeg, she should be put back in her room in thirty minutes." 

Doggett followed Mulder into the bedroom. "Are you going to try and read his mind?" 

Mulder sat on the bed. He really didn't want to go through the pain, not when he was already feeling miserable, but they needed to know if they could trust General McKnight. "Yeah." 

"You look like shit. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" 

"I'm fine." Mulder lied. 

"Okay?" Doggett sat on the bed next to him. 

Mulder closed his eyes and opened himself up to the General's thoughts. He flinched over the rush of images and thoughts that flowed into his head. 

After several minutes, he sighed, and moved to lay down on the mattress. "He's trustworthy. McKnight knows all about the alien replicants. He also know about a secret government project to create super soldiers," Mulder said as he curled up tiredly on the mattress. 

Doggett removed Mulder's shoes then pulled a blanket over him. "How are you feeling?" 

"Besides having a major headache, tired and achy." 

"Do you want me to get you some Tylenol?" 

"Yeah...if you wouldn't mind." 

Doggett walked into the bathroom and came back with a couple of capsules and water. After Mulder had taken the medicine Doggett bent and kissed him on the forehead. 

"Sleep, I'll help Walt clean the kitchen." 

Skinner was dishing up the pie when Doggett came back into the kitchen. The dinner plates had been rinsed and placed in the dishwasher. A pile of dirty pots and pans were soaking in the sink. The left-over food was put away and a fresh pot of coffee was made. The General was not in the room. The puppy was playing with a squeak toy on the floor by Walter's feet, her leash was tied to the back of a stool. 

"Where have you been?" 

"With Fox...he read the General's mind and says we can trust him," Doggett said quietly. 

"Fox wasn't feeling well, I told him to get some rest. I didn't want him to overexert himself." Skinner looked worried as he set the knife down and started toward the bedroom. "How's he feeling?" 

"He has the usual headache and says that he's tired and achy," Doggett said, following Skinner to the bedroom. 

"John, go keep Gideon company, I'll be back as soon as I check on Fox." 

General McKnight stepped out of the wash room as Doggett came back into the kitchen. 

"Would you like some coffee, sir?" 

"Yes, please." 

The General watched as Doggett pulled a couple of coffee cups out of the cabinet. He seemed very familiar with Skinner's house. "So, John, how long have you worked for the FBI?" 

"Six years," Doggett said as he poured the coffee. 

"You're in charge of the X-Files Department." 

"Yep, how did you know?" 

Before McKnight could answer him, Skinner stepped into the kitchen. "Let's go into the dining room and have dessert. Gideon, I think it's time for me to fill you in on why I asked you over for dinner." 

Doggett helped Skinner carry the pie and coffee into the dining room. 

"I have been wondering that, Walt," the General said as he sat at the table. "I figured it must have something to do with Mulder's abduction." 

"You knew about that?" Skinner asked. 

"I'm a member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, we were briefed on his situation." 

"It seems a little unusual that the top military brass would need to be briefed on an FBI agent's abduction," Doggett said. 

"I thought you were in charge of the X-Files, John?" General McKnight said. "If you are, then you should be aware of the threat this world is under by an advanced race of aliens." 

"You're jerking my chain, right? You're not going to tell me that you believe in aliens." 

McKnight shook his head. "I don't joke about something this serious." 

Skinner interrupted. "John's still a little skeptical, he hasn't seen what Fox and I have. Give him time." 

"Okay. But he'd better get with the program, there's not much time left." 

"Gideon, we need your help to fight them. Fox's life is in danger. He's being stalked by alien replicants. I'm worried that they will try to take him again." 

"Walt, how do you expect me to help you? And more importantly why would you trust me?" 

"I know that I can trust you, Gideon, because Fox read your mind." 

The General's eyes-widened slightly. "Then he's still a hybrid?" 

Skinner began to wonder just how much his friend knew about the conspiracy. "I don't know if he's a hybrid or not. Besides his ability to read minds, he has developed the ability to heal others with just a touch." 

"That's amazing, Walt! Only the grays have the ability to heal and read minds. What about the ability to morph? Has he shown any sign of possessing that power?" 

"No." 

As Doggett sat listening, he began to wonder if there really was such a thing as aliens. General McKnight seemed quite comfortable talking about them as if they existed. "General, what is the super soldier project? Mulder mentioned that you know about it, and I heard about the project before from a contact in the military." 

"It's perhaps one of the biggest mistakes our military and government have made. It's also top secret, so I'm not at liberty to discuss it." 

"This super soldier project is it tied to the alien replicants?" Skinner asked. 

"Walt, I just said I can't discuss it." 

"Okay, Gideon, but if this super soldier project is tied to the aliens, I'll find out about it without your help." Skinner wondered how much Mulder had discovered when he read the General's mind. 

"Fair enough, Walt." 

"We might have found a way to kill the aliens, but we can't do it alone that's why we need your help," Skinner said. 

The General picked up the coffee cup. "So what are you saying? That you want my help in putting together an army to take them out?" 

Skinner nodded. "I already have several men who I trust, but other than John none of them are trained soldiers. This is a lot bigger than we can handle alone." 

"If I help you, I'll be going against other groups within the military, and if it's discovered I will be court-martialed." 

"Gideon, the fate of our world lies in the balance. We need to stop them and the humans that are helping them. They've already infiltrated the FBI and segments of the public and government." 

The General sighed, "I know, these days it's becoming harder to know who I can trust at the Pentagon. Okay, Walt, I'll help you, but I'm going to need Mulder's help in screening the people I select for our team." 

Skinner frowned. "When Fox uses his mind-reading ability it causes him tremendous pain. Isn't there some other way?" 

"It's either him being in pain momentarily or us allowing a traitor into our midst. You want my help, Walt, then Fox using his mind-reading ability is one of my conditions. I'm going to be under suspicion as it is for coming here for dinner." 

"Okay, Gideon, you have a deal," Skinner said. He reached out and shook the man's hand. 

"Good. Now can you tell me what you found that can kill an alien?" 

"Magnetite. We're still testing it's affect on them, but it appears that the substance causes them pain." 

"Magnetite? Damn, I should have guessed!" McKnight pushed his empty pie plate aside. "The government has placed a ban on that ore...some bullshit about it being a hazardous material." 

Doggett nodded. "We know...it was hard getting the small amount that we have. Doctor Burks said that there are large deposits of it in New Mexico. We may have to take a trip down there." 

"You and Walt can handle getting the magnetite. I'll make a list of people that I think are trustworthy and will be vital to our team. We'll probably want to keep the team small at first. If we're successful in taking out some aliens and replicants we can expand it." The General looked at his watch and stood. "I better be going. Walt, thanks for dinner, and, John, it was nice meeting you." 

Skinner showed his friend outside while Doggett cleared the table. 

In the kitchen, Doggett looked down at a puddle on the floor next to the puppy. "It looks like Walt forgot to put you into your room." He pulled several sheets of paper towels off the holder and cleaned up the mess. 

"I bet you're hungry and thirty by now. C'mon, Nutmeg, I'll feed you." The puppy wagged her tail and wiggled happily as Doggett picked her up and carried her to the room with her food bowls and dog bed. 

Doggett placed her in the room then filled the dog bowls with dry food and water. Skinner came back inside the house, walked over to the sink, and started scrubbing the pots and pans. 

"At least we have help now," Doggett said, as he picked up a dish towel. 

Skinner shook his head as he handed Doggett a pan to dry. "John, how come I'm more worried now than I was before we had Gideon's help?" 

"Maybe because we're no longer sitting on the sidelines but have entered the battlefield. Just keep reminding yourself that we're fighting for Fox's life." 

Skinner sighed, "I'm just hoping we're not opening a hornet's nest that will put his life more in jeopardy." 

After Doggett left, Skinner checked on the puppy. She was sleeping in her dog bed with the kitten. He shut off the lights, check the doors, and walked into the bedroom. Mulder was sleeping, tangled in a blanket, still dressed in jeans and a sweater. 

"Fox, c'mon babe, let's get you undressed and under the covers." 

Mulder sniffled and sneezed as Skinner helped him out of his clothes. 

Skinner felt Mulder's sweaty forehead. "I'm going to take your temperature. You seem to be running a fever." 

"It's my fault." 

"How's that?" 

"Mary and a couple of other people at the cafe had colds, and let's just say by the time I left with the pie they no longer had colds." 

"You didn't intentionally heal them, did you?" 

"No. They touched me while petting Nutmeg and I started feeling sick...I was already tired so that just made it worse. I've been feeling sicker as the hours passed." Mulder sneezed and reached for a tissue. 

"You healed someone with a knife wound and another with cancer. You were deathly ill at first but got better as the hours passed. Why would healing someone with a cold make you feel worse as the hours passed?" 

"Maybe because a cold is infectious while knife wounds and cancer aren't." 

"Damn." 

* * *

Skinner's and Mulder's residence  
Saturday, March 31, 2001  
11:40 a.m. 

By morning, Mulder was feeling better so Skinner felt okay leaving him alone while he went into the bureau to get the surveillance video. Being an A.D. had its advantages, the security guard on duty was too intimidated by him to even follow the proper procedures of having him sign out the videotape. 

Doggett and Burks were both going to be at the house around noon to view the tapes. Burks had insisted during a phone conversation late last night that the carbon was from a human and that John's truck had killed three replicants. Skinner decided that Burks might be even more out there than his lover. No wonder Fox considered Burks to be one of his closest friends. 

When Skinner arrived back home, not only was Doggett's truck parked in the driveway, but Burks' car and the Gunmen's van were parked on the street in front of the house. 

He pulled the car into the garage. When he entered the kitchen, he found Langly sitting at the counter with Burks eating the leftover lamb. The others were standing around eating pizza. 

Mulder walked over, hugged him, and gave him a peck on the lips. "Walter, you're just in time for lunch. There's plenty of pizza, including your favorite sausage, green pepper, and mushroom." 

"Did you get the video?" Doggett asked as Skinner pulled a slice of pizza out of one of the boxes. 

Skinner nodded. "In my pocket. I had to wait while the security guard copied it onto an eight-hour VHS tape. I hope there will be something useful on it." 

Frohike was holding the puppy as he ate, and she was enjoying the attention. 

"I see you've met our baby girl," Skinner quipped. 

"Yeah, she a beauty. But then I have fondness for redheads." 

"She does sort of look like Scully." 

"Maybe that's why you selected her over the German Shepherd," Mulder said. 

"If that was the case, I would have purchased the cute Scottish terrier that reminded me of you." 

"Why a Scottish terrier and not a Fox terrier?" 

"Because you remind me more of a Scottish terrier." 

"You two can be really weird at times," Doggett said then took a swig from the bottle of beer he was holding. 

"Beer...now that's what this pizza is missing," Skinner said as he walked into the family room to get a beer from the small refrigerator under the wet bar. 

Mulder followed him and reached into the pocket of Skinner's coat for the video tape. "I'm going to start this tape playing. You can eat the pizza in here while we watch." 

As soon as Mulder had the television set on and the tape in the VHS player everyone migrated from the kitchen into the family room. Mulder used the remote to speed up the tape until Doggett's truck pulled into a parking space. Only the back half of the truck was visible on the passenger side. 

Everyone hooted and whistled as the grainy video of Doggett walked from his truck into the building. 

"You should have gone into acting, Dogbird," Langly said jokingly. 

"In your dreams, Blondie," Doggett said. 

"More like in his fantasies." Frohike chuckled and ducked as a pillow flew over his head. 

Bond snatched it out of the air before it landed on the floor. "Langly, be careful you almost hit the puppy." 

Frohike smirked, as he held the puppy protectively. 

Mulder pressed the fast forward. They watched the images of people moving quickly through the garage and into the building. All of a sudden one person just dissolved and appeared to slam into Doggett's truck. Mulder reversed the tape and replayed that part back at normal speed. The man was shown walking by Doggett's truck to the door. He froze and started shaking then his entire body, clothes and all, seemed to collapsed in on itself and was literally sucked into the side of Doggett's truck. The truck rocked under the impact and a flash of swirling blue light circled the black hole before slowly extinguishing. 

"Wow, now that was some cool special effect," Langly said as he leaned forward in his chair. 

"That looked like Special Agent Chesty Short from accounting," Skinner said. 

"Yeah, it was that asshole who tried to close the X-Files because our expenses were too high. It figures he'd be a replicant," Mulder said as he rewound the tape again and played it back only slower. 

"There should be one more on the tape, but I'm not sure we'll see much since the hole is on the driver's side and out of sight of the camera," Doggett said. 

Burks jotted down the number on the counter that the first scene took place. Then Mulder started fast forwarding through the tape again. Only a sudden flash of light off camera indicated the death of another replicant. The tape was fast forwarding too quickly for them to see the truck shake with the impact. Mulder rewound then played the scene back slowly. 

"I wonder who it was?" Mulder said. 

"I'll go into work tonight and see whose cars are still parked on the second level ramp," Doggett said. 

Skinner stood and started pacing. 

"Walter, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing. I'm trying to think of ways we could use this to protect our home. Maybe if we paint the driveway, sidewalk, and entryways that would prevent replicants from breaking in here." 

Mulder nodded in agreement. "That large of an area of magnetite should also stop my ability to read minds inside our house." 

"Then I'll be able to keep a few secrets from you," Skinner said. 

Mulder chuckled. "You wish. At least it won't require the tremendous mental effort to block out people's thoughts." 

"Unfortunately, we don't have enough magnetite to cover that large of an area," Burks said. 

"We'll have to get more of it then," Doggett said and looked over at the Gunmen. "What do you say, guys? Are you up to taking a working vacation in New Mexico?" 

"Cool, I am," Bond said. 

"Just how much work are we talking about?" Frohike asked. 

"Yeah, man, if it requires physical labor I'm not going," Langly said. "I don't want to chance hurting my typing fingers." 

"A lot of the magnetite can be found lying around on the ground, but most will have to be mined. However the amount we need for now we can collect in several areas on the surface," Burks said. 

"We, Chuck? Do you plan on joining us?" 

"John, I'm familiar with the area and know where we can find the magnetite, so it will be quicker if I helped you. Besides, I have relatives in New Mexico that we can stay with. It will attract less attention than if we checked into a motel for a couple of weeks." 

"Are you going to be able to take time off from the University?" Mulder asked. 

"After this week we have two weeks of spring break. So let's plan on heading down next Saturday. I'll call my family and let them know I'm coming down with some friends." 

"Are you coming, Mulder?" Byers asked. 

"No!" Skinner said forcefully when he saw the interest in his lover's eyes. "Fox is being observed by them. His presence would almost certainly ruin our plans." 

Mulder sighed, "Spoilsport." 

Doggett smirked at him then turned to Skinner. "Walt, do you think my boss will allow me two weeks of vacation?" 

"I think your boss will approve it, if you get the request on his desk first thing Monday morning." 

Mulder walked over and took the puppy from Frohike. "It's time for her to go back into her room, unless you want to chance getting peed on." 

"I forgot how tough housebreaking a puppy is," Frohike said as he followed Mulder to the small walk-in closet off the kitchen and watched as he friend placed the puppy inside on the newspaper. The moment her paws touched the paper she started peeing. 

"How did you do that?" Frohike asked. 

"What?" 

"Puppies have no control over their bladders at this age. It would be impossible for her to hold it until you put her down." 

"Then I'd say we made it here just in time," Mulder said as the puppy squatted and pooped. 

"Isn't she a good girl?" Mulder praised and gave her a treat. He then lifted her out of the room and handed her back to Frohike. 

"Yes, she's a very good dog." Frohike cuddled her as Mulder started cleaning up the mess she made. "It makes me want to get a dog." 

Byers had walked over to them. "Melvin, we can barely afford to feed ourselves, there's no way we'd have money to feed a large dog." 

"A guard dog would pay for himself. I think a German Shepard would make a good fifth Gunman." 

"I'll tell you what, Melvin. If you can save enough money to pay for the first two years of vet bills and food then you can get a dog." Byers was pretty confident that there was no way Frohike could save that much money. 

"Okay, you have a deal. I just need to figure out how much money you're talking about." 

"Around two thousand and four hundred dollars," Mulder said. 

"That much?" 

"As long as he doesn't eat more than twenty-dollars of dog food a week." 

"To be safe let's figure three thousand dollars," Byers said. 

"Fuck, it's going to take me forever to save up that amount of money," Frohike grumbled. 

Mulder smiled to himself, he finally had something he could give his friends as a thank you present for everything they'd done for him over the years. 

Skinner hugged him from behind and kissed the side of his face. "Doug and Judy Matthews are coming for dinner tonight. What are you planning to make?" 

"Roasted pork with apple stuffing." Mulder looked at his friends. "It's a large roast if you want to stay for dinner." 

"I thought you'd never ask," Frohike said, "And I'll even help you with the cooking." 

Mulder smiled. "I'd appreciate it, Fro. I swear I've cooked more in the past week than I have in the past five years. I'm even on first names with our neighborhood butcher now." 

"That's important. You'll get the best cuts of meat that way. How about the fishmonger?" 

"I haven't found a good one in the area yet." 

"I'll introduce you to mine. We can have a clambake in your backyard this summer." 

Skinner smiled his arms tightening around Mulder's body. "I think I've gotten the best part of this deal." 

"You're not too bad of a cook yourself...among other things," Mulder said, feeling suddenly horny. 

"Once you start working full time on our PI agency, I expect I'll have to be happy with one home cooked meal a month." 

"Walter, I enjoy cooking. I never did much of it before because my kitchen was too small, I had no dishwasher, and it was no fun cooking for one. It was easier to heat a can of soup for dinner." 

Five hours later, they were sitting around the dining room table as they ate. Doggett chatted easily with Doug Matthews. Mulder had taken Judy on in conversation about her ideas for his and Walter's PI agency. Skinner talked with the Gunmen while he listened to Mulder's conversation with Judy. 

"I've brought along some designs in my portfolio for you to review," Judy said. 

"Can you give me an idea?" 

"I thought your first name would have been perfect for a detective agency, but Doug mentioned you weren't too thrilled about using it in the name." 

"I don't hate my first name, but it has brought about a lot of teasing over the years." 

"After dinner, I'll show you all of my designs. You might want to go with one of them, or suggest changes, or want something completely different." 

"I can't wait to see what you've done," Mulder said. "I'm completely hopeless when it comes to art." 

"I'm curious, too," Skinner said. 

"I hope you like them. I'm usually really nervous about showing my designs." 

"Don't worry, Judy. We appreciate that you've taken the time to work out more than one design under such short notice." 

"You've put my mind at ease." Judy cut a piece of pork from the roast on the platter. "This is really a good pork roast. I've never tried to stuff one, Mulder, you'll have to give me the recipe." 

Mulder blushed. "I've never had anyone ask me for a recipe before." 

"You don't have to be embarrassed. It nice to see a man who knows how to cook." 

Burks looked over at Judy and smiled. "I know how to cook. I've been told my Chicken Oscar is heavenly." 

Frohike said, "I know how to cook, too. Mexican cuisine is my specialty, but I am really good at German and Eastern European cuisine." 

"Doug honey, I'm signing you up for those evening cooking classes." 

"Judy sweetheart, no way, real men don't cook. And, Mulder, thanks a lot." 

Mulder chuckled. "I wouldn't go throwing that real man crap around, Doug, Walter knows how to cook." 

"Sorry, Mulder, it's just I was raised that men don't cook." 

"What about barbecuing?" 

"That's different." 

"Of course it is." Mulder rolled his eyes. 

After dinner they went into the family room to view Judy's designs. 

The first design had a knight in armor and a shield, large letters next to it proclaimed 'White Knight PI Agency.' 

Mulder shook his head and quipped, "I'm not much into wearing armor to work." 

The next design had an eye with a triangle floating in the center. The name was 'Trinity Investigations Agency.' 

"No. I once hunted group of serial killers that went by the holy trinity. So I'd feel a little strange using that name." 

The next design had a silhouette of a fox next to the title 'Mulder and Skinner Detective Agency.' 

"I like that one," Skinner said. 

"Not bad, let's see what else you have." 

"I have two left." She set another poster board on the easel. It had a logo of a crescent moon with the words 'Midnight Investigations.' 

Mulder smiled. "I like it." 

"I don't," Skinner said. 

"What don't you like about it?" 

"The name. I expect you to be in bed with me by midnight." 

"Then the name's perfect. No one would guess what I'm really investigating at midnight. Besides it's named after my cat." 

"I have one design left." Judy set the last poster board up on the easel. 

"That one is perfect. What do you think, Walter?" 

Skinner nodded. "It is good, but instead of the magnifying glass can you put the image of the fox on this one?" 

"Last Chance Investigations...the name is sort of catchy," Doggett said as he stood and stretched. "I'm going to be heading out. I'll have that vacation request on your desk Monday morning, Walt." 

"Thanks, John. I'll see you at work on Monday. Unless you want to stop by and watch the baseball game with Fox and me tomorrow." 

"Tomorrow I'm going shopping for a new truck. My current one seems to be full of holes." 

"Hey mind if I come with you?" Mulder asked. "It's about time I got some wheels, I can't continue to walk and take taxis everywhere." 

"I'll pick you up at ten tomorrow morning." 

"What about the game?" Skinner asked. 

"The game is not until two. I don't think it will take more than four hours to find a car." 

"Fox, I was hoping that we'd get a truck for you," Skinner said, "That way we'd have a vehicle that we could use for hauling." 

"Walter, I want something that is quick and that I can park easily downtown." They've already had this argument once. 

"You can drive my Lexus if you need to go downtown, and I'll take the truck." 

Mulder knew how protective Walter was of his Lexus, which meant Walter was really desperate for them to get a truck. "Okay, why don't you come with us tomorrow. We'll chose the new vehicle together." 

Skinner smiled. "Great, let's hit the Toyota dealership first." 

"I want to stop at the Chevy dealership first to see their new S-10 pickup trucks," Doggett said. 

"Okay, well stop there first then the Toyota dealership," Skinner said. 

Mulder sighed. He wasn't really into cars. They were just something that got him from one point to another. But Walter and John were both into them, so he doubted that they'd be back in time for the baseball game. 

"We better be heading home, too," Byers said. 

Mulder stood and followed them to the door. "Thanks for stopping by, guys." 

"Thanks for dinner," Frohike said as he handed Mulder the puppy. 

After everyone had left, Mulder and Skinner cleaned the kitchen. Then fed their pets before retiring to their bedroom. 

"Fox, I hope you don't think I'm trying to force you into getting a truck. If that's the case we can buy a truck along with a car for you." 

"No. We don't need three vehicles. We only have a three car garage and Scully will have one of those spaces when she moves in." Mulder walked over and hugged Skinner. "Just remember you promised that I can use the Lexus." 

"You will be careful with it, won't you?" 

"Nope." Mulder smiled mischievously. "That wasn't part of the deal." 

"Brat." 

Mulder started undressing. "Just think of that shiny new truck you'll have to drive." 

"Speaking of shiny new trucks. I think we should offer to pay for John's new truck." 

"I think you're right, but I doubt that he'll allow us to pay." 

"His birthday is Wednesday, what if we give him it as a birthday present." 

Mulder smiled as they walked into the bathroom. "What if John finds a truck tomorrow?" 

"I'll call the car dealerships we're going to in the morning. If John sees something he likes, it will be already have been purchased by someone else. I'll have the dealer tell him that there will be a new shipment of trucks coming in on Thursday." 

"Sneaky." 

Skinner smiled at him. "I just hope that he'll accept our gift." 

* * *

Toyota Dealer  
Sunday, April 1, 2001  
1:00 p.m. 

Mulder sat behind the wheel of the Extended cab Tundra. Both he and Walter had agreed that this was the truck they wanted. Now they just had to agree on the color. Walter wanted to go with red, while he was more partial to the black or blue. 

"Fox, a red truck would be safer. It's easier to spot than the black or blue truck." 

"Black is sexier," Mulder said as he climbed out of the truck. 

Skinner sighed. "Okay, we'll go with the black truck." He'd already gotten his way on getting a truck, he might as well give into Fox's choice of color. 

They spent the next half hour haggling with the car salesman over the price and options. 

It was almost three o'clock by the time they left the dealership with Mulder driving the new truck. Doggett rode in the passenger seat next to him, they had taken Skinner's Lexus to the dealerships. 

Doggett took a deep breath and smiled. "The smell of a new car has to be one of the best fragrances around. I can't wait until Thursday when I can pick up my Chevy S-10." 

"I'm sorry that your other truck was ruined." 

"It was worth it though. It took out three replicants and it showed how effective magnetite is against them. I'm going to keep that truck. It might come in handy." 

"Walter and I would like to take you out for drinks and dinner for your birthday Wednesday." 

"You guys don't have to do that." 

"We want to, John. Humor us, please." 

"Okay as long as no one sings happy birthday, and no presents." 

They arrived back at the house and spent the rest of the afternoon watching the baseball game. 

* * *

Mamma Rosa's  
Wednesday, April 4, 2001  
8:00 p.m. 

Scully and Reyes joined the guys at the restaurant to celebrate Doggett's birthday. 

After they had finished eating, Rosa came out of the kitchen carrying a cake with candles burning over its surface and the wait staff started singing happy birthday. 

Mulder gave Doggett an apologetic look. "Don't blame us, this must be Rosa's idea...we had nothing to do with it." 

"Who told her it was my birthday?" Doggett hissed under his breath as the cake was placed on the table in front of him. 

Mulder shrugged. "She didn't find it out from me." 

"John, make a wish and blow out the candles," Rosa said. 

Doggett frowned and glanced quickly at Mulder then he took a deep breath and blew out the candles. 

"What did you wish for?" Reyes asked. 

Doggett blushed. "Aw, nothing important." 

"I'll cut the cake for you," Rosa said as she took the cake off the table and headed back to the kitchen. 

"I think it's time for the gifts," Scully said as she passed a small gift wrapped box to Doggett. 

"You all didn't have to get me anything," Doggett said. He felt uncomfortable. 

"Yes, we did," Reyes said as she hefted a wrapped box onto the table in front of him. The bottles inside clicked together. 

Doggett chuckled. "Monica, I'm guessing a case of beer?" 

"How'd you guess?" 

"Besides the shape of the box, I can see the bottles through the cutout handle on the top," Doggett said as he pulled the card off the box and read it, then unwrapped a case of expensive Belgium beer. "Hey, this is the good stuff." 

He set the box on the floor, picked up Scully's gift, and ripped off the wrapping paper. It was a DVD of NASCAR's Greatest Races. "Thanks, Dana. I now know how I'll be spending my weekend." 

"I thought you'd like it." 

Mulder smiled. "John, if you bring the brew and the entertainment over to our house we'll supply the food." 

"If you make it baby-back ribs I'm game," Doggett said. 

"You're on," Skinner said as he set an envelope in front of Doggett. 

"You guys didn't have to get me anything." 

"John," Mulder said, as he reached across the table to touch his hand. "You were there for me when I needed someone...you don't know how much your support has meant to me." 

"To us," Skinner added. "We wanted to get you something to say thanks." 

Doggett opened the envelope and pulled out the title and keys to a new truck. It was the one he had wanted right down to the color. "Guys, I can't accept this...it's too expensive." 

"You're only in the market for a new truck because you were trying to help me." 

"Yeah, but I was the idiot who had my truck painted with the stuff." 

"And it was worth every penny," Skinner said. "We now know without a doubt just how deadly magnetite is." 

"C'mon, let's go see your new wheels," Mulder said. 

"It's here?" 

"In the parking lot. John, would you mind if I park your old truck at Walter's and my place?" 

"Won't your neighbors complain about having that piece of junk parked in your driveway?" Doggett asked as they headed out to the parking lot. 

"It will only be temporary, until you and the Gunmen get the magnetite from New Mexico. I'd feel safer with it around." 

"Sure, Fox." 

After they had eaten the cake and said goodnight, Mulder drove Doggett's old truck home. He was happy that John hadn't turned down their gift. He parked the truck in the driveway behind the far garage door. Once Scully moved in, at the end of this month, she'd have the spot in the garage closest to the door leading into the house. 

Mulder climbed out of the truck and took a deep breath of the night time air. It was a perfect evening in the high sixties. Skinner stood in the garage next to his Lexus and watched him. 

"Come inside, Fox." 

He walked into the garage and hugged Walter. "Do you want to watch the news in bed or share a bath?" 

"News, I need to get up early for work again." 

"Okay, I suppose you'll need your energy to make love to me again before you leave for work tomorrow morning. I don't know where you find the stamina." Mulder headed into the house and Skinner followed him. 

"Fox, what do you mean, again? It's been at least two weeks since we've had sex in the morning." 

"Walter, you've made love to me every morning over the past five days except on Saturday and Sunday." 

"Fox, you must have been dreaming." 

Mulder paled and shook his head. "No, Walter, you fucked me until I passed out...." 

A look of horror crossed over Skinner's features as he stared at his lover. "I'm staying home tomorrow." 

"No. Just wake me before you go into work. Walter, it might have been a dream. I never was fully awake when I thought you were fucking me." 

"Fox, did you contact that medium yet?" 

"No. I've felt pretty comfortable here over the past several days. I started to doubt that anything was wrong." 

"Arrange for one to come out. I'd like to be here when he comes." 

"Okay, Walter." Mulder felt confused and worried. He was no longer sure if he'd imagined someone having sex with him or if it had actually happened. 

* * *

End of Chapter 6 - Last Chance 

Coming soon chapter 7 - 

Feedback 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Jo B


End file.
